The invention relates to an apparatus for biological and chemical purification of water by agglomeration composed of a substantial part of standard components.
Basic elements of known arrangements for water purification composed by standard elements, enabling a mass production and assembling, are large space tanks which are aligned horizontally with their axis parallel and which together form all spaces required for either a chemical or biological water purification. Separating spaced for separating the floccular suspension, created in the course of biological or chemical processes, are formed by upper parts of mantles of cylindrical tanks, aligned side by side. The maximum dimensions of the separating space of these arrangements are limited by the diameters of the cylindrical tanks.
A drawback of these arrangements is the limited separating space, because an insufficient separating space reduces the extent of an economic utilization of purification plants composed of standard elements. Thus for instance the application of similar arrangements for biological purification of sewage waste waters is limited to cases where the specific consumption of water does not exceed 150 liters per capita a day. Where the specific consumption of water exceeds this amount (it reaches generally even 300 liters per capita a day), an increase of the whole arrangement composed of standard elements is needed which is not proportional to the increased consumption, thus substantially increasing the investment costs. Similarly, the area of the separating surface is a limiting factor for arrangements for chemical purification of water if the specific output has to be increased. Another drawback of actually known water purification plants composed of standard elements is that, for instance, for biological purification, they need extensive elements built-in into cylindrical tanks, which in addition are different for different methods of purification and cause the basic standard elements of which the arrangement is composed to be non-uniform. The need of internal built-in elements increases the manufacturing costs and substantially reduces the possibility of unification of building elements, which is required for mass production.
It is an object of this invention to mitigate to a large extent these drawbacks and to provide an arrangement composed substantially of standard elements, which can be applied without large changes for both biological and chemical purification of water by agglomeration. The arrangement according to this invention is composed of at least two tanks with substantially cylindrical mantles, aligned side by side horizontally and with their axes parallel at a distance surpassing the diameter of the tanks, whereby adjacent tanks are mutually connected by inclined walls, which are advantageously tangential to the mantles of the tanks, these inclined walls, adjacent upper parts of the mantles of the tanks and front and rear walls determining a separating space for the separation of the floccular suspension from the purified water.